Pain in the arm
by 4485
Summary: So there I am, right? Sitting in the office when Fullmetal comes in and starts on his paperwork like normal. Except, he seems a little bit shy...


Fullmetal was acting rather strange today, I thought as I watched the boy from across the room. Everytime we made eye contact, the blond would bite his lip and look away. It was actually quite cute. But if I told him that, he'd kill me, I know it.

I turned back to my paperwork, sighing lightly.

"Colonel?" Came Fullmetal's voice. "Is everything ok?"

Quickly, I glanced up, blinking, then down briefly, before settling my eyes on his face. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Why're you sighing?"

"I don't want to do all this paperwork...!" I whined, laying my head down on the stack.

Another sigh, but from the kid this time. "Give me that." He ordered, before sliding it out from under my chin. "You finish that, I'll do this." With that, he went back to his seat on the couch, his legs propped on the table.

I looked down, and saw that I only had two or three pages to do. "...Thanks..." I murmured, before sitting up again and getting to work.

A moment later, he sneezed. It was literally, the cutest thing I had ever seen.

Imagine this:

A toddler, no older than three, sneezing to something that sounded like "a-ah choiwee!"

You have about a tenth of how cute that just was.

"Bless you." I muttered, covering my mouth, trying not to laugh.

"..thanks.." Fullmetal replied weakly. A second after, he sneezed again.

"Bless you again." Chuckling, I smiled at him. "Those are really adorable."

"My sneezes?"

"Yeah."

His face turned bright red, and he looked down, then started on the paperwork. I finished mine a few minutes after, and saw that he biting his lip again.

"Do you need help?"

"eh? Oh, no, that's ok."

"C'mon. There has to be something you don't understand... it probably goes _above your head._" I teased, moving over to the couch, right next to him.

He looked up and glared at me."Excuse me?"

"I said.. wait, you didn't get angry?" My jaw dropped a little. "Are you ok?"

"_Maybe _I'm maturing?"

"That's a big maybe. Now, what don't you get?"

"I told you, I don't need help!"

"But you were biting your lip."

"Does that automatically mean that I'm incompetent?!"

"No, no, I'm sorry, I was jumping to conclusions. I'll go back to my desk now." As I stood up, he grasped my sleeve.

"Wait! While you're here..." The blond rambled off, looking down at the papers again.

"So you do need help." I fell back into the seat, wrapping my arm around his shoulders, just to see if my suspicision was right; did he actually like me, or am I imagining things?

Fullmetal's shoulders jumped up and tensed. _He likes me. _"Do you mind?"

"Sorry." I chuckled, and removed my arm, knowing the truth. "So, what did you need help with?"

"This, right here." He pointed with his gloved hand, which had a small red stain. Intrigued, I grabbed his hand and examined it. "...Colonel?"

"What happened? This looks like blood."

"Oh, that's, um, nothing. I just got a little wounded on the last mission."

"How?"

He looked rather stressed and frantic. "Um... That's not important." He tried, unsuccessfully, to remove his hand from mine. I accidentally(maybe) fell over him, scattering the paperwork all around the couch.

"Not important?" My eyebrow raised. "You got _hurt_, Fullmetal. How?"

"Colonel! What're you doing?!" his face was red again, and he kept biting his lip.

"Answer me, Dammit!"

"Colonel? Is everything alright in there?" Came Hawkeye's voice, as she opened the door. Her red eyes glanced over us, to the paper on the ground, back to us. "Sorry, sir. Make sure to clean up afterwards."

This time, as she closed the door, I was the one who blushed. Then, I slowly turned my head to stare at the blond, who was biting his lip violently now and was squirming uncomfortably.

He pushed me off, but my hand snatched his, and we both fell off the couch onto the ground.

"owwww...." He moaned, raising his head off my chest.

"_You _hurt? I hit the floor!" I laughed, rubbing his soft hair.

His eyes, such a beautiful gold, clashed violently with the scarlet on his face. "...Colonel?"

"Yes, Fullmetal?"

"Why do you want to know how I got hurt? I always get hurt. You've never once visited me in the hospital."

I blinked. "I don't know. How _did_ you get hurt?"

"Well, um," His face burned. "This guy, I didn't know him, but he was an apparent terrorist- he was holding up the entire train I took- said that you were, 'too much of a desk wimp' to do anything about him killing an innocent child- me."

"So you snapped when he called you a child?"

He paused for a moment, but smiled and said, "no, Colonel. That's not why."

"Then why?"

"He insulted you."

"...That still doesn't say how you got hurt." I was blushing. Heavily. I think I had fallen for the boy.

"Well, when he punched me, trying to show everyone how he could manipulate my life, I instinctly lashed out at him with my automail, so one of his lackeys shot my arm."

I gaped. "Your automail arm?"

"No, my flesh one."

"Did you see a doctor??"

"Eh? No."

"Whut. Why not?!"

"It didn't seem important at the time-I almost killed all of them, and then it just slipped my mind."

"A bullet in your arm just slipped your mind."

"Yeah."

"Oh, is that so?" I grimaced. "Well, let's go see a doctor now."

"EHH? no, I'm fine! I promise!"

I pinched his arm lightly. He winced, and I growled, "Fine, are you?"

"Well, You'd hurt too!"

"Fullmetal. This isn't a suggestion." I pulled his face to less than an inch away from mine. "It's an order."

I noticed, then, that his eyes were half closed and kept glancing down. His lips, almost meeting mine, were slightly parted, and his expression seemed awfully calm for being yelled at. I knew exactly what he wanted. Slowly, I pushed myself forward, so our lips met. He immediately threw his arms around me, and I put mine around his waist. Never had I found such a good kisser; he tasted slightly of strawberries.

If this wasn't a fanfic, I would've fucked him right there. But, since it _is _a fanfic, I'll keep it PG-13. maybe.

After a moment, we pulled back, his eyes still mostly closed. Very slowly, his eyes opened, and he caught my gaze and smiled.

"Did you enjoy that?" I whispered in his ear.

To answer, he stood up, walked over, grabbed a thesaurus, flipped far into the back, and read out, "Accede, accept, acquiesce, approve, assent, concede... Yes." he answered sweetly, slamming the book shut.

"I'm glad." I propped myself up on my elbows. "But you still have to go to the doctor."

"Whyyyy?" The blond whined, sitting down on my desk. "I'm fine, I've had worse."

"Yes, but those were disinfected."

"What do you think Al did? Like he'd just let me run around with a bullet in my arm. Al sat me down when trouble was cleared, removed the bullet fragments, and sanitized it. Then he bandaged it." To prove it to me, he took off his jacket. "See!"

"Should've guessed." I murmured, before silently stroking his arm. He had such soft skin. "Well. I'll let you go tonight, since it's past closing time, but tomorrow we are going to the doctor."

"Yes sir!" He smiled, then slid off the desk to gather his things. A moment later, he was at the door.

"And you're just leaving?"

"Well, yes..? Oh!" He skipped back over, and pressed his lips to mine for a brief kiss. "See you in the morning, colonel!"

The next morning, the kid walked back into the office, his face bright red.

"Is everything ok, Fullmetal?"

"...I had a wet dream about you last night. Will you make it a reality?"


End file.
